If You Touch Me
by Miryu
Summary: Basado en un capítulo del manga Kimi Ni Furetara. "En la enfermería pasó todo aquello, recuerdos, caricias... y ahora, me confiesas que te gusto. Todo lo que haría por ti..." One-shotLemmonSouxMa


**Bueno, como ya lo había pensado hace mucho (espero que no se haya puesto alguna vez en la parte de SE), se me ocurrio hacer un recopilado de historias, con la temática de Soul Eater. De antemano, digo que las historias no me pertenecen, son del manga Kimi Ni Furetara de Wata Nobu (creo que era asi ). Bueno, tambien digo que tienen lemmon, asi que si nos les gusta el lemmon, adios~. Bien, las subire en partes distintas, para evitar confusiones, y demases.**

**~ If You Touch Me ~**

**1ra Historia. Maka x Soul.**

Soy Maka Albarn y me gusta una persona. Se que es loco lo que digo, pero me gusta. Aquella persona...

- Maka-chan siento mucho que siempre tengas que acompañarme. - decia una chica de cabellos rubios como los mios, y ojos celestes claros. - Encima viniste solo para traer el bentou (1) que Soru-chan olvidó... - decia con una cara de algo preocupada. Ella es Patty, mi mejor amiga.

- No te preocues por eso, Patty. Me ofrecí a hacerlo porque vivo al lado, ¿no? - dije sonriendo. Patty alivió un poco su cara de preocupada. - Soul-sempai esta justo ahí. - dije señalandolo. Ella sonrió.

- ¡Soul-chan! ¡Otra vez te olvidaste del bentou! - dijo casi colgandose de Soul. El solo murmuró su nombre y la separó de el imediatamente.

- Esa mania de colgarte de la gente, ¿por qué haces eso? - dijo con su sonrisa _cool_. Sus ojos rojos expresaban una sonrisa. - Deberías colgarte de tu novio, Kid. - dijo señalando a Kid. Kid sonrió. Soul siguió: - Tocar a alguien más aparte de la persona que te gusta, no está bien. - dijo mirandola con una sonricita. La persona que a mi me gusta es él... es Soul-sempai.

- ¿Por qué hay dos bentous aqui? - pregunto Kid mirando la simetria de la cajita.

- ¡Ah! ¡El rosa es para Kid-kun! - dijo con mucha energia Patty. Soul miró extrañado.

- ¿Eh? ¿Así que mi madre también hiso para Kid? - preguntó Soul. Miré que Patty se ruborizaba un poco, le quedaba lindo y tierno. Eso esta bien Patty: son amigos de la infancia, asi que se lleva muy bien con Soul-sempai.

- Nop, el de Kid-kun lo hise yo... jeje... - dijo sonriendo, mientras le entregaba a Kid el bentou.

- Como sea, lo hiso Patty-chan. - dijo mirándola a Patty con ternura. Patty tenia la cara ruborizada, casi roja.

- ¡T-to-toma~! - dijo Patty mientras que Kid tomaba el bentou. Yo miraba a los dos. Ya casi parecia que el espacio tenía corazones de muchos colores.

- Tortolitos... - dije yo, y de unisono también Soul. Me sorprendí, y Soul también. Soul me miró extrañado. Mi cara se ha puesto roja, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? Corro mi cara imediatamente, hacia el otro lado. Enseguida Patty dejo de mirar a Kid.

- Soís crueles, ¿qué es eso de tortolitos? - dijo algo enojada.

- Es la verdad, ¿no? - dijo Soul mirandola seriamente. Patty se ruborizo un poco, mientras que Kid seguia almirandola. La verdad que me gustaria ser como Patty. Si pudiera ser honesta, seria algo positivo.

Ya nos alejamos de ellos, y caminabamos hacia nuestro salon. Silencio. Patty y yo caminabamos con silencio.

- Oye, Maka-chan... - rompio el silencio Patty. Yo la mire. - Es sobre Soru-chan, ¿lo odias? - pregunto. Yo...

- Pero, ¿qué? - pregunté atontita. Ella se preocupó más.

- Ultimamente cuando pasa algo con Soru-chan, te pones rara y le ignoras. - me dijo aun preocupada. Yo...

- ¿Ignorar? ¿Eso te parece? - seguía atontita. Ella asintió.

- Si... - dijo. - Kid-kun tambien lo cree. - aportó a lo que habia dicho antes. Yo... ¡Espera un segundo! Eso quiere decir ¿que el también me odia? ¿O qué? Tiene que haber algun error. ¡No! Tengo que decirselo: "No te odio". Pero espera... eso no es una confesión, ¿no? Pero... si piensa eso, que lo odio, sería mejor decírselo. Suspiro. En serio, no tengo otra arternativa, le...

¡Le dire lo que siento despues de clases!

- Kid-kun, vamos~ - decia Patty con una sonrisa, él se levantó y sonrió. Patty se ruborizo un poco más quedándose en la puerta de la clase de Kid-kun. Soul se levantó y me miró a mi.

- Maka-chan, dijo que vendría conmigo. - decia Patty. Yo... lo siento, Soul-sempai.

- Bueno... - dije riendome un poco.

- ¿No vamos juntos? - preguntó Soul extrañado. Yo solo vine para poder confesarme con Soul-sempai. Suspire mientras intentaba controlar mi sonrojo. Asentí a su pregunta. Podemos ir a casa juntos... - Bueno, entonces... me voy, no quiero entrometerme entre esos dos. - dijo mientras pasaba por al lado mio. Yo... ¡espera!

- Ustedes tres iban a casa siempre juntos. - dije mientras miraba como se iba.

- Si, pero desde que salgo con Patty, el no quiere entrometerse. - decia serio. Yo... tengo que ir.

- Gracias, pero...

- No nos molestaras, de verdad... - decia Kid, pero yo ya me habia ido corriendo.

- ¡Acabo de recordar que tengo cosas que hacer! - les avisé. Pude ver que Kid hiso una sonrisa.

Seguia caminando. Lo seguia a Soul-sempai. Pero, realmente ahora mismo, estaba perdida. Creia que se había ido por aquí, pero, aquí no está. Doble a la esquina, de los pasillos, y lo ví. ¿A donde irá? Entraba a la enfermeria. Pero si la enfermera en estas horas no está, siempre se va a quién sabe donde... durante tres horas y no vuelve. Así que estaremos solo los dos... bien. Me tengo que confesar! Entre. Estaba sentado en la camilla. La ventana abierta, y aquellas cortinas moviendose. No parecía enfermo o por el estilo. Tranquilidad, hasta que me descubrió. Yo...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó casi saliendo de la pose en la que estaba.

- Ehm... yo... bueno... - dije intentando articular las palabras.

- ¿Querías algo? - preguntó mirandome. Yo... eh... tengo que hacerlo, tengo que...

- Me gustas. - dije casi sin pensarlo más. El estaba sorprendido, y ahora... ¿qué? Se lo dije! Estaba sonrojada a más no poder, pero se lo dije...

- Gracias, entonces... - el levantó su mano y enseguida me atrajo a él. Arriba de él. Sentada en él. Me abrazó, mientras sus manos se pasaban por mi cintura, como una caricia algo desesperada. - ¿lo hacemos? - dijo apenas me tenía cerca. ¿Qué dijo? Pero... ¿eso? ¿así sin más? Yo... estaba sin que decir. Me tomo de la cara, mirandome. - Si o... ¿no? - me pregunto. Pero... yo...

"_Tocar a alguien más de la persona que te gusta, no está bien_"

Lo que dijiste es la verdad... ah, entonces está bien. Podía sentir como acariciaba mis labios con su dedo, mientras nos acercábamos más y más, para...

- Ah, que desepción. - escuché, como también sentía que abrían la puerta de la enfermeria. - ¿Ya ha venido la primera para hoy? - preguntó una chica de ojos verdes y pelo rosa. Yo, seguía en esa pose con él. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién era? - He tardado mucho, ¿eh? Qué le voy a hacer, otro día nos juntamos, Soul... - dijo apenas se fué.

- Sempai, ¿conoces a esa persona? - pregunte, mientras posaba mis manos en su pecho, y él me miraba nada más a mis ojos.

- Ah, no pasa nada, es una promesa. - dijo sin preocuparse.

- ¿Promesa? - pregunté algo atontita. Sonrió, mientras me atraía más a él.

- Has sido la primera en llegar a la enfermeria para confesar sus sentimientos... - dijo mientras me tomaba de la cara con delicadeza. - Una chica responde a sus sentimientos, con su cuerpo. - dijo, yo no sabia que decir, él me atraia más, apunto de besarme. - Así que, hoy... tu y yo... - decia seductoramente. Pero, no más. Lo alejé, pegándole en la cara. Estaba llorando. Las lagrimas me caían sin avisar.

- Si no te gusto de verdad... - dije mientras me tomaba del corazón. Me dolía. - No puedo hacer esas cosas! - dije mientras me iba corriendo. Cosa que no llegue más allá de la puerta y un poco más. He quedado como una idiota. ¿De qué va?

- Au... - se escuchó, mientras se tomaba de la cara. Me alejé, ya no. Pero el dijo eso de "_Tocar a alguien más de la persona que te gusta, no está bien_". ¿Entonces...?

- ¡Escucha, Patty! ¡Soul-sempai es de lo peor! - dije enojada. Ella se sorprendió.

- ¿Qué...?

- Ayer, ese Soul... - la tome de los brazos. - Despues de cl... - no pude seguir porque alguien me tomaba de la muñeca y me tapaba la boca.

- ¿Quién es un mujeriego? - se escuchó de atras mio. Era la voz de Soul. - ¿Por qué no me cuentas los detalles ahí? - dijo o preguntó, enojado, mientras me tomaba fuerte y sin poderme escapar.

Me llevó al patio de la escuela, atras de un arbol. Me empujó hacia la pared. Seguía enojado.

- Escuchá. - decia mientras yo deje de intentar escaparme. Tenía mis manos atrapadas. - No le digas nada de lo de ayer a Patty, ¿vale? - dijo serio. Esa cara seria... es... me mata.

- No me pienso callar, ¡vale! - dije dando vuelta la cara. - Eso es solo una excusa. - seguía. El seguía serio y teníendome más fuerte de las muñecas.

- Menuda bocaza tienes, ¿no? - dijo mientras rápidamente me besaba. Yo... no podía alejarlo. Tenía mis manos agarradas cada vez más fuerte. Me faltaba el aire. Pero... no es esto lo que soñaba, pero tampoco es que no lo quería, ¿o qué? Se separó de mi.

- Cruel... - le dije, y el sonreía. Otra vez mis lagrimas caían.

- La próxima vez que digas algo, seré más cruel aun... - decía serio. Por qué... - No digas nada. - mencionó otra vez mientras se alejaba, dejandome en aquella pared. Por qué...

- Eres de lo peor... - dije. Por qué... ¿por qué pasa esto? Seguía llorando. - Y... ¡Y te atreves a decir "_tocar a alguien más aparte de la persona que te gusta, no está bien_"! - dije recitando tal cual sus palabras.

- No puedo tocar a la persona que me gusta... - me decía mientras se iba. - Si lo hago, seria mi ultimo lujo. - terminó, mientras se iba. La persona que verdaderamente me gusta... no puedo tocarla. Eso es... la persona que le gusta a Soul es... ¿Patty? Por eso en la enfermería tenía esa cara. Por eso no puede tocar a la persona que le gusta. Por eso no puede tocar a Patty. Caminé rápido por los pasillos. Ya había tocado el timbre de salida. Me dirigí hacia la enfermeria, y abrí fuerte la puerta. El estaba ahí sentado.

- Si no te gusto de verdad no vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad? ¿Y si yo solo quiero hacerlo? - dijo despreocupado. Ya, ¿ese es su saludo?

- ¿Lo haras con cualquiera? - dije atontita. - Pero... aun asi, soy la primera en llegar, ¿no? - pregunté. Y sonreí tal vez un poco. - Para que sempai no lo haga con cualquiera, tengo que mantenerme en guardia. - dije. No quiero que estas cosas continuen, Soul... - Sempai no puedes decirselo a Patty, ten cuidado. - le mencioné. El sonrió un poco y bajó la cabeza.

Así serian los dias. Todos los dias llegaba primera, solo que no hacía nada con él.

- Ah, ¿eres tu? ¿Podrías tocar por lo menos? - preguntaba mientras se sentaba. - Como no has sido nada sexy, no tengo ganas de hacerlo. - decia mirando para otro lado. Bien, este chico ya me colmaba la paciencia.

- Pero "tocar a alguien más aparte de la persona que te gusta, no está bien" ¿verdad? - dije yo, algo enojada. Me atrajo otra vez.

- ¿Por que vienes aquí si sabes que es un engaño? - me preguntaba mientras me abrazaba. Yo lo alejaba, algo sonrojada.

- No es un engaño... yo...

- ¿Verdad? Si esto no es verdad... - decía. Cómo es que estaba sentada en su regaza? De pronto escuche un ruido, la puerta de la enfermería.

- ¡Maka-chan~! - decían unas chicas. ¿Eh? ¿Ellas qué hacen aquí? - Necesitamos hablar contigo. - decía la del medio. Bien, hora de irse.

- ¿Por qué siempre andas molestando a Soul? ¿Eh? - preguntaron rodeandome las tres.

- Pero la promesa sera la primera que llegue... - decía, pero imediatamente una de las chicas me empujó.

- Eres una novata, solo eres un incordio! - decían, y sentí como alguien me sujetaba, sin dejarme caer.

- ¿Entonces lo unico que quieren es quejarse de mi? - la voz de Soul. - Entonces digánmelo en la cara. - murmuró mientras las miraba y me acercaba más a él. - Estamos juntos así que, no vengan más. - mencionó mientras me abrazaba y me juntaba a él. ¿Soul? Las chicas se fueron más enojadas aun.

- De verdad Maka, no me cuentas la verdad. - me tal vez algo preocupado. Yo...

- Pero sempai, si te dijiera la verdad. - empezé... - Sempai solo tocara a la persona que le gusta, es así. - dije. El sonrió un poco.

- Parece que es por lo que vienes todos los dias a la enfermeria, ¿no puedes decirmelo?

- ¿Qué? - yo ya estaba sonrojada.

- Digo que la parte es diferente de la otra chica que "me gusta". - decia mientras me tocaba la cara y me empujaba despacio. - ¿Por qué te pones colorada? - me pregunta casi riendose. Yo giro mi cara imediatamente y no digo nada. Mi cara sonrojada, roja como tomate.

Aun si dijiera eso en broma, soy tonta, ¿no? Otra vez en la enfermería. Ahora que lo pienso, antes de eso, dijo que "me metí dentro". Me pregunto si puedo entrar silenciosamente, sin que me vea...

- ¿Maka? - escuché la voz de Soul. - Como pensaba, estoy en lo cierto. Esos pasos solo pueden ser de Maka. - sonreía. Sus ojos rojos se veían más brillantes que otras veces. Su cabello blanco se movía con el viento que llegaba de la ventana abierta. Sentado otra vez, como todas las veces en la camilla. Por eso dije que no era malo, sempai, porque era tonta.

- ¿Maka? - volvió a preguntar el. Si hago algo así... - ¿que te pasa? - me preguntaba mientras se levantaba de la camilla y se acercaba hacia mi. - Maka... - susurró, mientras me tomaba otra vez de la cara. Por eso... mientras más estoy con Soul, más me gusta... más lo amo.

- ¡Los pillé~! - se escuchó desde afuera. Enseguida reconocí la voz. Patty. - ¿Vosotros dos estaís viendo? - preguntó. Enseguida lo negué. Soul hiso silencio absoluto. - Que... pues, podrían habermelo dicho~. - decía feliz.

- ¡Patty! ¡Te equibocas! - dije rápido yo. Patty sonrió.

- ¿Me equiboco? Pero si ustedes se llevan tan bien que podrian salir juntos~ - comentó alegremente.

- ¡Patty! - le dije para que por lo menos se callara.

- Ah, ¡es Kid~! - decía mientras miraba su celular que tenia una melodia agradable y que quedaba justo con ella. - Nos vemos~, ¡disfuten! ¡Y asegurense de cerrar bien la puerta! - grito mientras se reía y cerraba la puerta.

- ¡Patty! - dije yo no sé si enojada o qué. Soul ahora estaba sentado otra vez en la camilla.

- ¿Has oido lo que ha dicho? - preguntó. Yo seguia mirando la puerta, a espaldas a él. - Ha dicho "_podrian salir juntos_"... la verdad es que... - me dí la vuelta y lo miré. - No entiendo los sentimientos de la gente. - decia. No, no pongas esa cara de dolor otra vez. - Aunque me ha obligado a olvidar... - decia, mientras se tapaba la cara. Pero, estabas haciendo eso... entonces, ¿para poder conseguir a Patty? No te entiendo.

- ¿Te hara olvidar? - me acerqué y lo besé. El estaba sorprendido. Me sente en la camilla donde el estaba, besandolo. - Es culpa mia, porque vine aquí por mi cuenta, además... además... - decia, casi sin pensarlo. Si, es culpa mia.

- Tonta... - murmuraste, mientras recibias mi beso. - ¿Qué ha pasado con eso de "tocar a alguen más, aparte de la persona que te gusta, no está bien"? Aparte... - decia mientras secaba la lagrima que caia de mis ojos. Me agarraba y me subía a él, otra vez arriba de él. - Si pasara algo como esto...

- Lo que ha pasado, no lo sé... - dije. Esta bien. Solo por ahora, por Soul. Olvidate de Patty. Esta bien, lo que sea, solo por ahora. Me acostaste, y estabas arriba mio, ahora arriba mio. Sentia tu aliento en mi cuello, susurraste mi nombre, mientras me sacabas la ropa lentamente. Lo hacias con cuidado. Ahora tambien lloraba, no entendia por qué dolía tanto. Solo yo... no estaba segura de todo esto, pero si de algo. Tomame a mi.

Despues de hacerlo, no vino a tocarme. Estubo en silencio por un buen rato. Y ese silencio no era nada comodo. Me vestía.

- ¿Vistíendote? - preguntó. ¿A qué venía?

- Acabo de hacerlo, si Soul-sempai no lo hace, tendrá un resfriado. - dije mientras le daba la chaqueta. Por fin hablo. Rompio el silencio. No me escuchó, y tomó la chaqueta que le había dado.

- No pasa nada, vete a casa. - me dijo tal vez un poco frio. La cosa es así, ¿eh? Entonces... está bien.

- Me voy a casa. - dije tal vez un poco enojada. - Ya no tienes nada que hacer conmigo. - le dije, ahora sí enojada. Me miró raro.

- ¿Eh?

- _Sayonara_ (2), sempai. - le dije, dispuesta a no verlo más. Por lo tanto, no vuelvas a tocarme más, por favor. Yo...

- Lo siento. - me dijo de repente. Puso la camisa suya en mi cabeza. - Soy lo peor... - yo ahora estaba llorando. No, te equibocas. No eres lo peor.

- Yo te lo he pedido, ¿no? - le dije, intentando no llorar más. Yo se lo he pedido. Queria que tan solo Soul me tocara por un momento. Tal solo un momento. - No tienes que disculparte. - le dije.

- De verdad eres una bocazas... - dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. - Ya sabemos que es culpa mia. - me dijo. La próxima vez... quiero que sea solo con Soul-sempai.

- He llegado pri... - decia, pero antes me calle. En la enfermeria no habia nadie. - Es la primera vez que llego primero que Soul-sempai. - dije, mientras entraba.

- Si hablas de mi, aqui estoy. - dijo atras mio.

- Soul! ¿Qué estas haciendo? - dije energetica mientras me daba la vuelta y lo tomaba del brazo. - Entremos juntos a la enferme...

- Maka... - me decia rapidamente antes de que terminara la palabra y me soltaba. - No, no tengo ninguna necesidad de ir a la enfermeria. - dijo. Por qué...

- ¿Por qué...? - pregunté, pero no hubo respuesta. Se ha apartado de mí. ¿Por qué...?

- Justo como pense, Soru-chan y Maka-chan estan aquí... - escuche, me dí la vuelta. Patty estaba ahí.

- Patty... - dije imediatamente preocupada mientras me acercaba a ella. - ¿Por qué lloras? - pregunté enseguida. Ella se secaba las lagrimas.

- He tenido una pelea con Kid-kun... yo... - empezó con algo de dificultad por los solollozos. - Lo... lo siento, no quería sentirme sola, así que vine con ustedes. - decia. Soul se adelantó.

- No te preocupes, Patty... yo estoy aquí. - decía mientras la abrazaba. Era la primera vez que Soul toca a Patty. No me tocaras con esas manos, ¿es eso? Soul ahora solo puede tocar a Patty con esas manos... en ese caso, me alegro por tí, sempai. Me aleje lo mas que pude de ese lugar. Ya no tienes que poner esa cara de dolor una vez más. Otra vez por tí, Soul... puedo hacerlo, una vez más. En ese caso, ahora sí...

_Sayonara, Soul._

- ¿Maka-chan? ¿Acabamos de terminar las clases y ya te vas? Has faltado por tres dias, por un un resfriado, ¿estás bien? - me preguntaba desde lejos Patty. Lo siento...

- Si, estoy bien... la verdad es que me estaba saltando. - dije mientras me iba imediatamente. Lo siento, Patty... no me siento capaz de hablarte aun.

- ¿Eh? - dijo sin entender. Me fuí. Aunque pense que volveria a la normalidad, he estado faltando a la escuela por tres dias. Como era de esperar... porque soy una idiota. Seguia caminando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué voy al mismo sitio de antes? ¿No me basto con aquello...?

- Maka... - sentí escuchar. Estaba en la enfermería. Aunque Soul no este aquí...

- Arg, la ventana esta abierta, puedo oir ruidos raros desde afuera... - decia mientras trataba de sacar ese silencio, y a la vez aquellos recuerdos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Es asi, aunque no haya nadie aquí... Aunque sempai no tiene que venir aquí de nuevo. Me quede sentada en aquella camilla, a espaldas de la puerta. Mirando a la ventana, sosteniendo la cortina. Todabía siento su aliento en mi cuello.

- Por fin has venido... - escuché su voz otra vez. Mientras me envolvia en la cortina y me acostaba en la camilla. Otra vez arriba mio, pero esta vez sin poder mirarle a los ojos. Estaba llorando, otra vez, otra vez...

- Te he estado esperando por tres dias, ¿qué estabas haciendo? - me preguntaba. Lo sentia arriba mio, y su aliento en mi cuello, soplando mi pelo.

- ¡Sueltame! No quiero que me toques... - le dije mientras me escapaba.

- ¡Pero que! ¡Quise decir que estaria ahi hasta que se reconciliaran! - me dijo aclarando los temas. Yo aun intentaba escapar de él.

- ¡Reconciliarse? ¡No es que sempai fuera hacer que se reconciliaran! - le dije comprendiendo bien el tema.

- A pesar de de decirle a Patty "_yo estoy aqui_"... - decía, y yo estaba enojada, no le deje terminar la oración.

- ¿¡Incluso cuando finalmente puedes tocar a Patty? - dije, mientras intentaba safarme. Me tenía de los brazos fuertemente, al frente mio. El calló.

- Pero... - dijo mientras se ponía al frente mio. Sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los mios verdes. - _A mi me gusta Maka_.

- Entonces... - dije, no sé si estaba sorprendida o qué, pero... - ¿Por qué no me tocas? - pregunté, confundida, eso sí.

- Maka... - empezó. - Cuando haces daño una persona, no puedes poseerla. - dijo sonriendo. ¿Qué? No entendia. - Por eso ahora, no puedes tocar nada más que esta sábana... - decia acariciandome, arriba de la sábana. - Por otro lado, no pasa nada, quiero tocar a Maka... - decia mientras se acrcaba más. Soul... - Pero en aquel momento, no me pude contener. - dijo, mientras se ponía a frente mio. Así que es eso... Ya he decidido que está bien. Lo abraze, mientras lo besaba y me correspondió. Me gusta, lo amo... nos separamos por falta de aire solamente.

- Tonta, ¿no te he dicho que no puedo contenerme? - dijo a pocos centimetros de mi.

- Si... - dije. Me caía una lagrima, ¿por qué? Me volvió a besar, con mas intensidad. Mientras que en sus besos tenía ternura, amor. Me sacaba la ropa lentamente, como con cuidado, como disfrutandome. Corria mi camisa a un lado, dejandome a su merced, él arriba mio. Esta bien, yo tambien soy igual... lo besaba, con amor, lo amaba. Lo acariciaba, cada centimetro de su cuerpo. Me sacaba lentamente mi brasier. Yo le sacaba lentamente su camisa, desbotonando cada boton, como con cuidado. Disfrutabamos el momento... no lo haciamos, nos amabamos.

- Es... esto es malo... - dije separandolo un poco para que no me volviera a besar otra vez.

- No pienso contenerme... - me dijo mientras lo alejaba un poco.

- Yo... - dije mientras lo alejaba y daba vuelta mi cara. - Si me sigues besando, voy a querer más... - dije. Sonrió.

- Heh, ¿está bien? - preguntaba, mientras me acercaba a él. - Pero sabes, quiero que la chica que me gusta, este conmigo... - susurraba en mi oido, mientras me abrazaba. - No puedo evitar no poder contenerlo. - me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

- Entonces... - dije mientras lo miraba. - Nosotros, dos juntos, podemos... ¿darnos ese gusto de amarnos? - decía mientras lo volvia a besar, y esta vez con más pasion, con más amor. Sonreía en mis labios.

Ahora me llevo bien con Patty, como siempre... descubrí, que no era ella quien le gustaba. Que esa chica, era yo.

**Fin**

_: caja de comidas japonesas._

_: los japoneses lo dicen cuando se despiden de un amigo y no lo vuelven a ver más._

**Caaaraaajo... xD Dios, como me siento cuando escribo un fic lemmon! No podria describirlo, pero es como un no sé qué, que me agarra, ay... ¿cómo era la palabra? Bueno, no me acuerdo, pero, bueno... no importa. Quedo largo, y es que asi son los siguientes. Bien, ¿les gusto? ¿Como esta? ¿Esta bonito? Por favor, dejen un review. Me costo dos horas el fic... y bueno, tambien un sonrojo interminable *imaginandose si eso le pasa a ella*. XDD Bueno, se me cuidan al próximo~. Ah, debo decir que todos son lemmons, todos. Asi que bueno...**

**Atte: Lucy-chan Evans.**


End file.
